


New World

by Kermits_Soft_Kitty



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor!Steve, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Italian!tony, Kissing, M/M, Model!Tony, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermits_Soft_Kitty/pseuds/Kermits_Soft_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper introduced Steve to Tony, Tony asked Steve if he wanted to see a movie and then everything went happily from there. </p><p>(Inspired by how Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka met each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The 'for telling me that Matt Damon was going to win so don't bother to prepare a speech' is when Downey won an award. It wasn't an Oscar (because he hasn't got one, stupidly) but that's what Susan told him.  
> 2) The engraving 'Until The Wheels Fall Off' is something Susan and Robert have on their wedding rings.
> 
> They're so cute. 
> 
> Italian translations SHOULD be okay - I had a native speaker correct me (and it took me 3 years to correct because I'm a lazy shit).

 

* * *

 

Steve meets Tony on a night out with Pepper. The vivacious and fiery redhead had gotten him to meet her for dinner at a restaurant to discuss how his latest production was going on. She brought Tony along with her.

Steve felt something settle hard in his gut at the first sight of Tony, like an anvil had sunk to the bottom of his body without any intention of leaving. Briefly, he felt sad. What sort of guy wouldn’t want to go out with Pepper? She was curvy, had the features of Aphrodite and had a wit and sarcasm monitor that blew the roof on occasion. Tony, with his Italian heritage, dark hair and bright blue eyes was the epitome of a magazine model.

After, Steve said: “So how’s it going with you and Tony?”

“Tony?” Pepper queried. She looked confused. “Tony’s just my friend, Steve. I just brought him here to set him up with people.”

“Oh … well then.” Steve felt something shrivel up and die miserably inside of his heart.

She pressed something into his hand and smiled. “And he couldn’t take his eyes off you all evening.”

\--

Tony Stark was a model. Steve had to sit down for a minute as he remembered one particular shoot Peggy had shown him, her cheeks crimson. She was a sucker for models. And, remembering the photoshoot, so was Steve, apparently.

Even though he had Tony’s mobile number, it was the model himself who rang Steve up a day later and asked if he had any feelings about going to see a film.

Steve, naturally, said yes.

\--

Steve fell for Tony like a dog for meat. He was kind, charismatic and had a tongue as sharp as a sword, pouring out sarcastic quips about whatever was going on with the economy left, right and centre. Despite his Italian background, Tony spoke perfect English. There was still that faint tang of his natural tongue, however, giving his voice a soft lilt that made blood pool in areas on Steve's body that weren’t socially acceptable places in in which to pool upon the streets.

The only time Steve managed to shut him up was when he kissed him. He had been hesitant at first, unsure as to whether Tony would reciprocate his emotions.

The next morning, when he found himself tangled with Tony who was trying his best to mimic a panda, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from bursting out into delighted laughter. They hadn’t taken it any further than heavy necking; Tony’s throat was evidence of this adventure, but still. 

Steve also couldn’t care less what the make-up artists on Tony's next shoot had to say.

\--

**_STEVE ROGERS AND HIS MYSTERY MAN: WHO IS THE LUCKY GUY?_ **

Steve choked on his morning cup of tea, sat upon set of his latest movie as he read the headlines. His assistant, Bucky, none so gently clapped him on the back to help him recover. He glanced over Steve's shoulder and snorted. 

“See the press have caught wind of Tony then.” Bucky crowed gleefully. Steve coughed, still clearing his windpipe from tea, glaring up at his close friend. Even though Bucky was his assistant, the two had know each other since they were young children.

“Nosey bastards.” Steve muttered. The picture was grainy at best but Steve was ashamed to see himself on the front page, smiling like a lovesick fool – shit, he was but he’d never openly admit that – as Tony leant up to kiss him, only just going on tiptoes to manage.

For the record, Tony wasn’t actually that small. It was just because he’d been barefoot on the beach and Steve had been wearing shoes.

“It still looks cute,” Bucky pointed out as Steve grumbled like an old man. “I mean, come on he looks tiny compared to you.”

Steve huffed and went back to reading what the press said about him.

\--

It was on Tony’s twenty ninth birthday that Steve took the final plunge. He took Tony out for dinner downtown, impressed by the way the model handled the crowds. Some reporters were blatantly wondering how they’d managed to miss the fact that it was _the_ Tony Stark, the famous male model version of Cara Delevigne or Kate Moss.

Tony wasn’t a pliant lover; he liked to give as much as he took and earned himself a few breathy curse words as his hands roamed over Steve’s body later that night. He didn’t beg so much as plead in soft little gasps, black hair scruffily standing up from where Steve had had his digits in it. Tony’s hands were strong and warm, deft fingers searching out the heaviness that sat between Steve’s legs. His mouth was dangerous and quick, biting Steve’s bottom lip here and moving a tantalising path over his teeth the next.

They teased each other for a while, amping up the anticipation to such extremes that it almost made Steve want to take Tony against the wall. Somehow, he made his way to the bedroom, moving Tony backwards whilst the model softly bit at the sensitive point underneath his ear.

As Steve jumped the final hurdle and allowed himself to sink into the blissful heat of love and passion and lust, Tony’s breath caught in his throat. His trembling hands came up to grip Steve’s shoulder blades, blue eyes glassy with a feverish expression of glorified arousal. He worked himself through the pain of initial entrance with a quickness Steve admired blandly, in an obscure corner of his sex-clouded brain. He wasn’t loud, didn’t scream or shout or beg for more. If he  did make a sound, it was a low and rough curse that send all of the right goosebumps skating down Steve’s back, over the barely there shallow grooves that Tony’s fingers had left.

With every gentle push of Steve’s hips, Tony would inhale as though it were a knee jerk reaction, allowing his mind to clear and absorb the bountiful sensations assaulting his body. His legs came up to wrap around Steve’s waist, changing the position of the copulation minutely. It was enough, however, that Tony let out a soft whimper into Steve’s mouth. It was a languid and yet torturous process.

When they finally tipped, tangled together in a blissful union of heat and love and adoration over that blinding hot edge, Steve felt complete. He allowed his limbs to stiffen as his eyes went wide and he breathed in the salty, masculine scent lingering around Tony’s bitten neck. It lasted for a good thirty seconds, and when he came down from his high, he found Tony gazing softly up at him, tired but satisfied. The model’s hands came up to cradle Steve’s face, thumbs brushing over damp cheekbones.

“ _Significhi tutto per me._ ” Tony whispered, eyes soft and gentle. Steve, who had been learning Italian from Pepper, smiled almost shyly at the acknowledgment.

 “ _Davvero_?” he asked. Tony smiled, leaning up to kiss Steve.

“ _Sì, sono innamorato di te._ ” Tony replied, a soft laugh breaking up his words as his lips broke out into a smile.

“I love you too, Tony.” Steve said back gently, unable to keep his own smile from his features. His heart ached with words left unsaid, rhythmically bleeding into every caress and kiss and touch they exchanged. As Tony fell asleep against his shoulder, Steve pressed a kiss into his hair and wondered where he'd started to take the right path in his life. 

\--

Two months later, Steve won an Oscar. He openly kissed Tony before he went up to receive it and once at the podium he started off by thanking his ‘better half’ for telling him that Matt Damon was going to win so don’t bother to prepare a speech.

The audience laughed and in that moment, Steve knew what he needed to do.

\--

Another two months later, on the anniversary of their first day together, Steve proposed to Tony in his partner’s native tongue.

Tony said sì.

\--

**ROGERS AND STARK FINALLY WED – see page eight for the whole scoop!**

Steve smiled at the headlines, putting the tablet to one side. It was quiet, only the gentle sounds of the shoreline disturbing the early morning tranquillity. He looked to his left to find Tony still fast asleep, bathed in the gentle glow of the sunrise. Every dip and curve, memorised by Steve over a period of a year, was shafted in a glorious, almost heavenly light and cast angular shadows over his partners – no husbands – body. He still couldn’t understand how he’d managed to end up with this beautiful man who was willing to be with him, willing to stick by his side and willing to love him like he loved Tony.

He reached out to run delicate fingers down the side of Tony’s cheek, watching him shift at the feather light touch. The silver of Tony’s ring glinted as he moved. Underneath the band, in Italian, were carved the words ‘until the wheels fall off’. As Steve watched, Tony blinked his eyes open, grumbled something in Italian that resembled ‘stop thinking, idiot.’ and dropped back to sleep. Steve smiled so hard he though his face was going to shatter. He curled his arm around Tony’s chest as the model turned over.

A moment later and he was lost, wrapped up in the safe comfort of his new world.

  _End_

 


End file.
